


Analysis

by triste



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep calm and analyse the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analysis

Title: Analysis  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: No. 6  
Pairing: Nezumi/Shion  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Shion is halfway between sleep and wakefulness when he hears the sound of Nezumi’s footsteps. The mattress dips down when Nezumi sits on the end of it, and Shion opens his eyes just in time to see Nezumi flop down face first on top of him. His hair is still damp from the shower and his skin smells faintly of soap, but that’s not what Shion is concentrating on at the moment.

“Nezumi,” he groans, pinned firmly in place. “You’re heavy. Get off.”

“Make me,” Nezumi drawls, a note of laughter in his voice.

It’s easier said than done. Shion pushes at his shoulders, but he doesn’t even budge.

Pausing for a moment in order to weigh his options, Shion thinks back to the first time they lay together like this. Back then Nezumi was so frail and light. Four years later and it’s like their situations are reversed. Now Shion is the small and skinny one while Nezumi is all hard muscle and solid weight.

More importantly, Shion thinks, wriggling underneath him, it’s getting hard to breathe.

“Nezumi,” he whines, beating his fists weakly against his back, “come on.” Nezumi ignores him, so he tries a different tactic. He stops struggling and, with a little effort, succeeds in hooking a thigh over Nezumi’s hip with the intention of flipping him over, but that doesn’t work either.

Then, eyes widening, Shion notices something new.

“Er–” he says, feeling incredibly awkward and embarrassed. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “Nezumi, you’re, um...”

Nezumi snorts against his neck. “You really are an airhead. How else do you expect me to react after all that squirming?”

“Um,” Shion says, his face far too hot. “I, uh. Well.”

Lifting up onto his forearms, Nezumi stares down at him in total seriousness before as though judging Shion to see how he’ll respond, nudging his legs apart and moves so that his lower body is cradled between them. It leaves Shion even more breathless than he had been when Nezumi was crushing him. He notes the way his breathing and his pulse rate quicken, the way a sweat starts to break out over his body, all signs of sexual arousal.

“Keep calm and analyse the situation, huh?” Nezumi teases.

Shion can’t help it. It’s just what he does.

“What about this?”

A jolt runs through Shion when Nezumi jerks his hips, making him shudder and moan. Apparently it’s not enough for Nezumi to rob him of the ability to breathe properly. He can’t seem to think right either anymore. His mind is going hazy, but his senses seem to come alive. Sight and sound and scent are suddenly much more heightened. It’s strange. It’s different. It’s exciting.

“What are you doing to me?” he whispers, gazing up at Nezumi in a mixture of confusion and awe.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nezumi’s hips give another little thrust. “I’m seducing you, idiot.”

“Oh.” Shion laughs shakily. “Whatever this is, it’s very effective.”

Nezumi rolls his eyes affectionately. “Just shut up and turn that brain of yours off for a while. I’m going to teach you something you won’t ever find in any biology textbook.”

Half joking, half serious, Shion replies with a humble, “Please instruct me well.”

“Don’t worry,” Nezumi tells him, the smirk on his lips dark and devious. “I will.”

 

End.


End file.
